battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Resources
Basic : Basic resources are those that constitute the bread & butter of Battle Nations as you begin your quest for expansion. They include XP, Population, Time, Gold, Nanopods, as well as all Tier 1 resources (Stone, Wood, Iron, Coal). : With the exception of Coal, you will utilize all these resources almost immediately as you start the game. XP : XP (or Experience Points) represents your progress within the game. You accumulate XP through producing and collecting Goods, defeating enemies, and completing Quests. : If you accumulate enough XP for a given Level, you will be "promoted" to an higher level, thereby unlocking new buildings and units for your army. Population : Population represents workers, which are what constitutes your workforce. You can assign workers to buildings to keep them running. To increase your population you must build Houses. Your maximum population is determined by your experience level. : Note that soldiers of your army are not included in the population count. Time : Time is how long it takes for a construction job, goods, or unit production to complete. Generally speaking, the maximum amount of time required for a job is anytime under 1 and a half days, while the minimum seems to be 5 seconds (excluding Decorations). Gold : Gold is the most basic resource of the game. It can be obtained through tax collection from your houses, Goods production, and battle reward. Nanopods Nanopods are used to buy premium items (units or structures) within the game. They cost real-life money to buy. They can also hurry production to get it done in seconds, or heal units inside of battles (1 Nanopod cost in each case). Stone Stone is used to build the most basic buildings, and can later be transformed into Concrete. Stone is found in Stone Outcrops. To obtain it, you must build a Stone Quarry. Wood Wood also constitutes the building material for most basic buildings, and can later be transformed into Lumber. Wood is found in Dense Forests. To obtain it, you must build a Logging Camp. Iron Iron is used to build more advanced buildings and units, including (but not limited to) vehicles. It is also used, in combination with Coal, to make Steel. Iron is found in Iron Deposits. To obtain it, you must build an Iron Mine. Coal Coal is used, in combination with Iron, to make Steel through the use of a Steel Mill. It is found in Coal Deposits. To obtain it, you must build a Coal Mine. Advanced : Advanced (Tier 2) resources are required in the more advanced stages of the game, to build and produce buildings and units that are more sophisticated and powerful. : With the exception of Oil, these resources must be converted from basic resources at a specialized plant. Concrete Concrete is used to build more advanced buildings. Stone is transformed into Concrete through the use of a Concrete Plant. Lumber Lumber is used to build more advanced buildings. Wood is transformed into Lumber through the use of a Lumber Mill. Steel Steel is used to build even more advanced units. Iron and Coal are transformed into Steel through the use of a Steel Mill. Oil Oil is used to produce more advanced vehicle units. Oil is found in Oil Fields. To obtain it, you must build an Oil Pump. Special : Special (Tier 3) resources are required for the production of 'special' buildings and units. They are usually granted to you through the completion of Quests, or Player versus Player engagements. Gears Gears are instrumental in building certain advanced vehicles. You can obtain them by Raiding or Occupying another player's Vehicle Factory, or by winning PvP Battles (from the random award after you obtain 40 victory points). Bars Bars are used to create specialized infantry units such as the Sniper. You can obtain Bars through quests dealing with Rebel troops, by winning PvP Battles (from the random award after you obtain 40 victory points), and by raiding or occupying Special Ops buildings. Skulls Skulls are used to build Raider Training Camps, as well as to train and heal Allied Raider units. Skulls are earned through quests involving Raiders, as well by defeating random Raider encounters (in your own camp or in your friends'). Teeth Teeth are used to build the Animal Trainer building, as well as to train Animal units therein. Teeth can be found after quests or battles with animals (Boar, Raptors, Mammoths...), including random encounters invading your or your friends' basecamps. Wilderness Features Around the outpost area are a few natural features which either must be built around or exploited. The Resource deposits are only the most blatant form. Wilderness features, on the other hand, can be exploited through Player versus Player combat; Raiding and Occupying them will generate a small amount of Resources appropriate to the type of feature. Trees Trees are found in large groupings, and can be sold off to clear area and generate Wood. As of version 1.1, all trees can be rearranged for decorative purposes as well. Rocks Rocks can be found either clustered together around mountains or sitting individually in small hills. Rocks cannot currently be moved (as of 1/25/12), and block all construction. Be very aware of purchasing districts with Rocks in them, and have a plan for what you will do to work around them. Mountains Majestic mountains take up whole districts, and like rocks they can't be removed. However, they are one of the few targets of Raids or Occupations which will generate small amounts of Iron. Z2Live These can be obtained through achieving ahievements. Z2Live Points These can be used to buy special items such as the Humvee, Hacienda, and the Durian Orchard. Player vs Player These can be obtained though winning PvP battles. Victory Points(VP) These can be used to gain random prizes, such as bars, gears, and nanopods. These can also be used to get gold and xp.